Vers le ciel
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: Petit OS en réponse au cinquième défi lancé par Crazy Av sur le thème de la Musique :)


**Bien le bonjour/soir tout le monde ! Nouveau petit OS en réponse au défi qu'a lancé Crazy Av sur le thème de la Musique :)**

 **Bon... j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre le thème, je l'admet ^^' mais j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose :D (on sort le champagne XD)**

 **M'enfin voilà. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Vers le ciel**

Ladybug sautait de toit en toit, savourant l'air frais du soir. Elle se sentait libre quand elle était Ladybug, non pas qu'elle ressente le contraire en tant que Marinette, non, mais dans son costume de Ladybug, elle avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses problèmes.

Elle repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Alya était venue dormir chez elle, et par chance, le Papillon n'avait pas fait des siennes. Les deux amies avaient discuté, beaucoup, puis elles avaient fini par regarder un film sur l'ordinateur de la franco-chinoise, ou plutôt un dessin-animé : « Rebelle ». Elles étaient allé le voir ensemble au cinéma quand il était sorti, et elles l'avaient adoré.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ladybug commença à siffloter l'air de la chanson que Mérida chante au début du film, « Vers le ciel ». C'est certainement sa musique préférée dans les films Disney, elle trouve qu'elle lui correspond bien.

« Quand le vent se lève et m'appelle, sifflant ans le ciel d'été, la montagne chante et me rappelle ce qu'est la liberté.

Et je vole, je m'envole, dans le vent et vers le ciel. Je m'envole dans le vent et vers le ciel. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle relança pour la énième fois son yoyo dans les airs, se laissant transporter dans Paris. Elle aimait ses moments là, non... elle les adorait ! Elle n'avait plus peur de rien, elle se sentait... libre.

Et dire qu'elle s'était souvent demandé s'il elle était faite pour être Ladybug, elle se rendait compte que jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son costume de coccinelle. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, ça non, mais c'est ce qui mettait du piment dans sa vie.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline traversa son corps et elle accéléra, courant sur les toits de Paris, avant de sauter dans le vide pour se rattraper au dernier moment avec son yoyo.

Elle se remit à chanter à tue-tête, de toute façons, elle s'en fichait, personne ne pouvait l'entendre d'où elle était.

« Et dans la forêt profonde, au cœur de ma belle vallée, l'eau claire fuyante furibonde

\- Garde les secrets cachés.

\- GAAAAAAAARGH !

Elle sursauta, surprise, et manqua de s'écraser contre le bâtiment qui se trouvait en face d'elle, ayant raté sa prise à cause de cette intervention soudaine.

\- Oh non, t'as tout cassé le rythme de la chanson maintenant, bouda Chat Noir en tendant une main à sa Lady pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais elle l'ignora royalement et se releva d'un coup, rouge comme une tomate.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME ÇA ?!

\- Je ne savait pas que tu aimais cette chanson, tu connais « Rebelle » ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que je connais ce film ! Je suis allé le voir au cinéma avec ma meilleure amie !

Chat Noir rigola en voyant sa partenaire s'emporter de la sorte, ce qui irrita encore plus Ladybug.

\- Désolé ma Lady, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais c'était tellement irrésistible !

\- Mouais... C'est bon je te pardonne... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur de devoir faire une de mes blagues sen-chat-sionnelles pour gagner ton pardon, plaisanta-t-il, au grand désarroi de la coccinelle.

Celle-ci ne parvint d'ailleurs pas à cacher un petit sourire.

\- A la la, Chaton... Mais comment tu fais pour trouver des blagues aussi douteuses et pas drôles ?

\- Je crois que ça vient avec le costume », rit-il.

Un cris retentit alors dans la nuit, attirant l'attention des deux héros.

« Bon, eh bien... Je crois que le devoir nous appelle, soupira la jeune héroïne en empoignant son yoyo.

\- Allons sauver Paris ! fanfaronna Chat Noir.

Alors que Ladybug s'apprêtait à s'élancer du toit, il la rattrapa par le bras, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

\- Je crois que nous n'avions pas fini la chanson, lui dit-il avec un regard complice et un sourire en coin.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la rouge.

\- La faute à qui ? » rit-elle.

Et les deux héros s'élancèrent dans la nuit, chantant en cœur, prêts à sauver Paris une nouvelle fois.

« Et je vole, je m'envole, dans le vent et vers le ciel. Je m'envole, dans le vent et vers le ciel. »

Fin.


End file.
